Not so Helpless
by Fall1ng4U 1s HaRdRThN 1t L0ok5
Summary: Liza Nelson couldn't really care about her life. At the age of 6, her and her family moved… this is where she met PJ Duncan her, now, best friend. At the age of 12, her parents were both in a car accident, taking both of their lives, leaving her on her own. Immediate after that, the Duncan's took her in. Liza Nelson became Liza Duncan.


Liza Nelson couldn't really care about her life. At the age of 6, her and her family moved… this is where she met PJ Duncan her, now, best friend. At the age of 12, her parents were both in a car accident, taking both of their lives, leaving her on her own. Immediate after that, the Duncan's took her in. Liza Nelson became Liza Duncan.

As the years flew on, so did Liza. She changed her hair, her clothing, her job, her car, and most importantly, who she fell for.

^.~

Liza Duncan loves her family, some more so the others. She had long brown hair, now cropped short; she changed its color to a bright, blinding orange. Her clothes changed from skirts to skinny jeans, her shoes from baby doll tap dancer type style, to chucks, and heels.

She now works as a waitress at a karaoke bar in Super Adventure Land, earning close to $15 an hour. She saved up enough to buy a brand new Ducati Superbike.

As time grew, Liza became even closer to PJ, and she grew more sarcastic. She only really hung out with PJ, Gabe, Amy, and Bob. At this moment in time, she shares a room with Charlie.

She and Emmett are also good friends, though not as great as her and PJ, her and Emmett are close.

^.~

She couldn't help it. Liza smiled as she watched Teddy pull out her video recorder, talking to Charlie no doubt.

"And look how cute I am!" Teddy turns the camera towards herself.

_Utterly adorable._ Liza couldn't help but think as she looked towards Teddy from the corner of her eye.

As Teddy taped Amy and Charlie, Liza helped PJ finish the problem he was working on.

"Very smart Charlie, always have mommy try it first! Oh and there's your brother PJ… always doing todays homework at the last minute, as usual." Teddy turned the camera towards Liza and PJ. "Oh, and there's your roommate, Liza."

"This isn't today's homework…" PJ started, turning back to the computer screen.

"Of course not. This is him copying my homework for yesterday's homework. How he got ahold of it, I will never know." Liza rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out at the back of PJ's head before hopping off her stool and walking up the stairs towards her room.

She grabbed her helmet before throwing on her chucks and walking back down the stairs to see Teddy's camera away, and PJ make kissy noises at her.

"Oh, save it for your pillow… or Liza." Teddy exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest.

Liza's foot missed the second to last step towards the bottom, almost falling as she starts laughing. PJ chuckles before he answers his sister.

"Liza and I… Not gunna happen… EVER." He exaggerates.

Liza keeps laughing as she walks over to the front door, grabbing her bag, pulls her helmet on, and walking out on both, the conversation and the door.

She starts her bike and pulls her gloves on, waiting for the door to open so she could leave. As she backs out, she waves at both Teddy and PJ.

^.~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, PJ and the Vibe!" Was the voice blasting through the house as Liza walked in.

"Wow, it sounds like you live right next door to that PJ kid." A cute, brunette boy sitting on the sofa said to Teddy.

"Try downstairs, lover-boy." Liza said as she dropped her bag, and helmet on the ground.

She walked towards the kitchen, catching both of the room's occupant's attention.

After she grabbed a bottle of water, she walked into the living room, seeing only the brunette, she pointed towards where Teddy was just at just a second ago. He pointed downstairs.

She nodded and made her way to follow teddy.

"If I have to come down here again, this-" Teddy held up the end of the amp plug in, "gets plugged in somewhere else… Kay?"

Liza smirked as she watched Teddy turn towards her and start walking.

Teddy gave her a huge, exaggerated smiled before walking back up the stairs.

Liza jumped onto the couch, laying her legs towards the boys' equipment.

"So, who's she studying with up there anyway? Who's the second _fine_ lady in the house? Cuz is sure ain't Liz ova there." Emmett exclaimed.

Liza laughed and threw her water bottle at him as PJ explained. "Oh, it's just some guy she's totally into."

"I can't believe she's cheating on me." Emmett said in a somber voice.

"She's not cheating on you-" PJ started.

"Yeah, she barely knows you exist!" Liza exclaimed in a chipper voice.

"No, our relationship is just developing slowly." Emmett explained.

"What relationship M?" Liza demanded as she got up from her seat, walking towards the boys. "Teddy's mine! I've had dibs since she turned 13!" She all but shouted.

"Yes, well love conquers dibs, any day!" Emmett threw back at her. "Besides, Teddy ain't into women. She's into men." He reminded her before sitting back at his drum set.

Liza turned around and walked back upstairs, planning to go to her room, but stopped short as she watched Bob slip on a rubber duck.

Her eyes widened as she watched Charlie, rather than be like the others watching bob.

She held her arms out and easily caught Charlie in a cradling position.

"NOBODY TELLS MOM!" Bob yells as Teddy grabs Charlie, her breast running along Liza's arms during the exchange.

Both girls subtly shiver.

"Come on Charlie, you're okay…" Teddy coos at the baby, but secretly watching Liza out of the corner of her eye.

"But I'm not. Liza, tell PJ to fire up the bug truck, I think I've got to go to the hospital." Bob stares at the floor, wide-eyed from the adrenaline.

"Oh, and Teddy… you're going to have to watch the baby." Bob's voice fades as Liza walks down the stairs.

After telling PJ, she walks over and flops on the couch.

About 10 minutes later, she stands back up and motions for Emmett to follow her as she walks upstairs, pointing to the kitchen as she keeps going, she quickly grabs her Pocky, amazing chocolate covered biscuits, then walked back downstairs, into the kitchen, watching as Teddy all but ran out the door not 2 seconds after she put the phone down.

"So what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Emmett rounded on the cute brunette teddy called Spencer.

"She's not your girlfriend." Spencer states, mirth clouding his vision.

"Okay, maybe me and you need to step outside." Emmett starts towards the younger kid.

Spencer stands up, showing that he has about seven inches on Emmett, and about nine on Liza.

"So you can walk me to my bike!" Emmett's tone changed as he turned around and walked back outside, hopefully to leave.

Liza laughs as she snacks on the Pocky, shrugging her shoulders and offering some towards the tall brunette.

He shrugs, smiles, and grabs one before walking with her out to the living room.

They sit in silence until Teddy gets back with Gabe. Gabe walks in front of the couch, grabbing Liza's hand as he goes before pulling her towards the kitchen.

She chuckles, but complies.

She sits at the table as Gabe goes back upstairs, Teddy following with Charlie.

Not 5 minutes later does Bob's voice boom through the downstairs.

"HEY EVERYBODY! I… have a bruised… coccyx. Oh come-on… that's a funny word… COCCYX!" Bob yelled again.

"Sorry…" PJ offered. "Doctor gave him pain medication."

_BEEP-BEEP!_

"WOAH! Was that me?" Bob twisted around. "Sorry, I'm a little numb down there."

"Sorry, it's my ride…" Spencer explains.

"Of course it is…" Teddy sighs, walking him towards the door.

"It's good to meet you, son." Bob shakes Teddy's hand before walking over to Spencer, grabbing his shoulders. "Goodnight sweetheart." He offered before kissing Spencer on the cheek. He then silently walks towards the stairs.

"Goodnight sir…" Spencer responds, shaking his head in disbelief.

Liza watched as Teddy and Spencer almost kiss, before a beep interrupts them again. They both say goodnight before Teddy closes the door.

Liza walks up and leans against the arm of the couch, watching Teddy and Teddy folds her arms and leans against the door.

"So close..." Teddy sighs.

"First kiss?" Liza offered looking at Teddy through glazed eyes.

"Yeah." Teddy chuckles.

Liza stands up straight, becoming Teddy's height before walking the 5 feet towards the door. She puts her hands on either side of Teddy's head, holding her in place. She watches Teddy's brown eyes for a moment before slowly moving towards her.

"COCCYX!" Bob yells from upstairs.

Both girls chuckle before Liza moves her hands. In a flash Liza's hands are cupping teddy's head and neck while lips press softly together.

Teddy's eyes widen before she slowly closes them, kissing Liza back. Liza's tongue gently prods Teddy's bottom lip before Teddy gasps, letting the other's tongue slide through. Teddy groans.

Though sooner than either would like, they both separate.

"So, how was that for a first kiss?" Liza breathes out her words, and Teddy barely catches them.

Liza pecks teddy before letting her go and walking back up the stairs, to the room she shares with Charlie.


End file.
